Cerberus
Cerberus　 (アブソリュート, Absolute, in Japan) is a war machine that appears as a boss in Bomberman 64. It was built by Altair to guard Stage 2 of Black Fortress and protect Trap Tower (Stage 3) from intruders like Bomberman. Its stage title is "High Tech Harvester." Powers Cerberus has a wide variety of attacks, mainly focused on the twin indestructable missile pods either side of the fuselage. It can do any of the following: * Machine guns - A bright red laser-line slowly extends from the sensor at the front of Cerberus, forming a crosshair with a beeping sound when it touches Bomberman; after this, Cerberus fires two lines of machine gun fire towards wherever the crosshair was. Evade by dodging to the sides; the closer Bomberman is to Cerberus, the more likely it is to hit. Cerberus loses this attack if the nose gun is destroyed. *'Large missiles' - Cerberus' red missile pods open and a series of large grey missiles arc upwards and slowly descend, exploding when they hit the ground. *'Homing missiles' - Cerberus fires four or six missiles each of which break into two smaller conical missiles; these follow Bomberman around, exploding on contact with him or if they hit a bomb explosion. *'Laser drones' - Two drones appear from the tips of Cerberus' side modules and hover overhead, repositioning themselves to follow Bomberman around every so often. After a while, they charge up a laser beam and circle, firing it in whatever the last direction they were facing was, before vanishing; shortly afterward, a large vertical explosion will occur wherever the drone vanished. *'Slow motion' - Cerberus raises its side units and forms a white orb surrounded by a purple glow, which moves to the middle of the arena. This orb slows down Bomberman's movement, damages on contact and pulls things toward it. It can be destroyed with bombs; the first such time, it's worth a Gold Card. Cerberus cannot summon the orb if the front of either side module is destroyed. *'Charge' - A rare attack, since to trigger it Bomberman has to more or less be standing on the opposite side of the arena to Cerberus. The camera pitches upwards as Cerberus rises into the air, turns over, then descends and extends two spear-like energy lances from the side modules and slams into the wall Bomberman was standing near. These also have a side extension, making Cerberus slightly wider than usual; contact with Cerberus during this attack damages instead of stunning. This attack is lost if either side module is damaged. Strategy Easy Cerberus is actually more difficult to get Gold Cards from than Hard Cerberus; because all of the Gold Card hit points are close to Cerberus' vulnerable fuselage and take quite a few hits to destroy, it's not difficult to end up destroying Easy Cerberus by mistake before all the Card locations are knocked out. Cerberus will evade bombs kicked at it by moving to another part of the arena; it has few issues with dodging through Bomberman to do this and stunning him in the process. Anticipating where it will dodge to and making sure there's a bomb waiting for it there is key to this battle. A Heart Item is useful here, and easy to regain if lost, since there is no "over the edge" in this room. The easiest way to beat Cerberus is to kick bombs at it. It has four hearts; regular bombs do half a heart of damage to it, while pumped bombs take off one heart of damage. When Bomberman defeats Cerberus, it is completely obliterated in a series of explosions. Gold Cards #Blow up the forward section of the right-hand module #Blow up the forward section of the left-hand module #Blow up the nose gun / sensor unit #Destroy the slow-motion orb #Defeat Cerberus by target time Gallery Cerberus.png|Appearance Cerberus 2.png|Missile Attack Cerberus 3.png|White Orb Attack B64 Cerberus .png|Cerberus rendered|link=http://merry255.deviantart.com/art/Cerberus-from-Bomberman-64-642853448 Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bomberman 64